Ash : The God of Time
by DemeMS
Summary: As events leave Ash as an orphan due to the death of his mother, Delia and his father, Henry, he is then brought up and raised by Dialga, the legendary pokemon, it is said that once dialga was born, time began to move. What effect will dialga have on Ash?
1. Chapter 1

The date was May 24th 2000, when Delia married Henry Ketchum and had a baby 2 days before their marriage.

The name of this child was called Ash Ketchum, and a few weeks after their marriage they decided to go on a Honeymoon in the Sinnoh Region, where the atmosphere was fresh and the region where Henry and Delia first met.

But little did they know, what awaited them.

Henry and Delia were spending their honeymoon in Canalave City's hotel, along with their baby Ash of course. Since it's there first day, they were unpacking their bags and sorting things out.

"Hey, honey!" Henry cries. "Check out the view of that ocean, it's beautifal isn't it?"

"It's settled then, let's head out and go over to that Beach" Delia replies.

* _Ash begins to cry_ *

"I don't think Ash likes the sound of that." Henry chuckles.

Delia walks over to Ash to comfort him but realises a traumatic smell, which happens to be coming from Ash's nappy.

"I told you to change him!" shouts Delia.

"Oh yeeeah, I knew I forgot something!" Henry replies as he shrugs it off.

Henry struggles to change Ash almost taking him half an hour to do so.

"I'm not really good at this parenting thing."

* _Delia facepalms_ *

A few hours later, All 3 Ketchums are out on the Beach relaxing while looking at the river when suddenly...

* _GIRATINA'S ROAR IS HEARD LOUDLY_ *

 _*In the distance you can see Giratina and Arceus in a heated battle as waves lashing against the rocks & rocks*_

"Those are the legendary pokemon Giratina and Arceus, but why are they fighting?" Henry says as he begins to start packing up they're sunbeds.

 _*Dialga and Palkia come out of the blue*_

"What on earth?!" Delia cries outloud.

It seems as though Dialga and Palkia are actually trying to stop the fight between Giratina and Arceus, but...it only made things worse.

The waves begin to get stronger and have more power than ever, along with the rocks that begin to crumble into the sea bed with every lash from the waves.  
Delia is holding Ash in her hands while Henry holds Delia in hope of not getting hurt. As the waves get stronger so does the wind causing Henry and Delia too lose balance.

"I have to stop them!" Henry says in full confidence.

Henry runs out into the battlefield between the 4 legends, while Delia screams "NOOO! I can't lose you!"

And then...  
_

 **Thanks for reading Chapter 1 of my fanfiction, this is my first ever fanfic soooo might not be as good lol but, follow and fave if you wanna stay updated tho cause I'll get better at this for sure.**

 **Next Chapter : I wonder what will be the fate of Henry and Delia, let's not forget about Ash.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Death

Warnings of Evacuation are heard all over Canalave City & large ships are taking people to Jubilife City, where safety is assured.

Delia runs back into the hotel & into the room, The 3 Ketchums were staying in.

As she puts Ash back in the crib she writes a note.

 _"Dear Ash, if you're reading this, Me & Your Father are probably gone and I want you to know we both love you, Make sure you eat healthy, don't get bad grades & I hope you make alot of new friends."_

She writes as tears are running down her cheeks and dampens the note.

 _*Ash begins to cry in the crib*_

As she attempts to calm Ash down, the battle outside intesifies.

"Okay, Pikachu! I choose you!" Henry cries outloud in attempt to put the battle to an end.

"Pikachu use Thunder on Giratina!"

The move barely did any damage as Giratina scoffs and says "Foolish Human, is that all you got?"

Somehow Delia is able to put Ash back too sleep through the unbearable noise going on outside, she decides to go back out and places the note in his crib under him.

Arceus uses Hyper Beam while Giratina clashes against that with a Shadow Ball, Dialga tries too hold of Giratina and Palkia tries to hold of Arceus but they are both just too strong.

Henry is trying his best not to be pushed back by the powerful waves and the wind.

"You're still here?" Giratina claims as he stores up energy for a massive shadow ball and fires it in Henry's direction.

Henry commands Pikachu to use Thunder Punch to counter but Dialga jumps in the way to defend Henry, struggling too defend himself Dialga uses Roar of Time.

Palkia struggling to hold his own, hits Arceus with a Dragon Claw and warps back into his own dimension, before he suffers anymore damage & Giratina counters with a dozen shadow balls to go against Dialga's attack, causing an explosion which catches Dialga and Henry in it.

Henry is left on the floor, as he puts Pikachu back into his Poke Ball & is barely breathing.

Delia finally arrives to the beach and runs onto the battlefield.

"Henry...We have got to go!" she says as she picks him up in an attempt to evacuate.

Arceus uses fires off Hyper Beam's everywhere due to the pain Palkia caused it, one of the Hyper Beams are accidentally targeted in Delia's direction, as she runs off slowly while holdin Henry in her hands.

The Hyper Beam pierces her chest and her blood gushes out, as she falls so does Henry out of her hands.

Giratina teleports back into his own world, so Dialga is the only one who remains on the battlefield now, Dialga notices Henry and Delia on the floor and senses they have no pulse and notices that Henrys Pikachu's Poke Ball is broken.

Dialga is in constant pain throughout it's whole body, as it tries too fly off it accidentally knocks off the roof of the hotel and notices the baby, in the crib, crying.

Dialga notices the baby has a shocking resemble to his Dad and Mum having the same hair and cheek marks as him, while also having his Mum's eyes.

 _It lifts up the baby with Psychic and notices the note under the baby & reads the note._

"I see." Dialga says quietly.

 **Thanks for readin Chapter 2. There are many chapters to come, sooo fave and follow if you wanna stay tuned.**

 **Next Chapter : What will happen next between Ash and Dialga?**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Real World

_*13 Years Later*_

Dialga has been takin care of Ash ever since he was a baby and now the date is May 22nd 2013, Ash's 13th birthday and has never seen the real world, since he's been living in Dialga's dimension; and of course that means he barely knows anything about the real world and the pokemon that inhabit it.

"HEY Dad! It's about time you finally teach me how you warp through dimensions and from timelines, I want to see the real world." says Ash angrily

Dialga hates the idea of Ash going to the real world because of what happened to his parents and Ash still doesn't know the truth about his parents and who Dialga actually is and Dialga has been trying to avoid the fact of Ash going to the real world for 5 years now.

"You think you can control time? When you're not even a Pokémon Trainer, The real world is dangerous, I can't allow you to get hurt." replies Dialga

"A Pokémon Trainer?" says a confused Ash. "What's a pokemon?" "And what's a trainer?"

"Hmmmm" Dialga says to himself, knowing the boy lacks certain simple knowledge of the pokemon world, after minutes of thinking, Dialga realises the solution.

After realising the situation, Dialga has no other choice but to send Ash into the real world.

"I see, it looks like I have no other choice but to send you into the real world, you will go to Canalave City's Library and NO WHERE ELSE! Do you understand me?" says a somewhat frustrated Dialga.

 _Dialga gives Ash a backpack and a hat._

 **Ash's current attire resembles that of his XY Clothing.**

"Oh my god, The Real World, The Library, Pokemon?, Trainers?!" Ash says while his eyes sparkle with excitement.

*Dialga then sends warps Ash to the real world and sends him to Canalave City.*

"So this is the real world, huh?" Ash says as he looks for Canalave City's library.

After 30 minutes of looking for the library and asking for directions from actual people; he finds the library and decides to read up about being a pokemon trainer and what it means to be one.

Ash notices a blonde girl with green eyes, in white clothing walkin down the stairs to the bottom of the library.

 _*THUD*_

As her book drops without her noticing.

"Ummmm, hey, isn't this yours?" Ash says as he looks at the cover of the book and notices the book has a picture of Dialga on the front.  
"Isn't that Dad?" Ash says to himself as he passes the girl the book.

"Thank you!" she says.

"Who is that on the front cover of the book?" Ash askes.

"It's Dialga, the legendary pokemon, if you wanna read about them, they're books focused about them over there." she says as she points in said direction.

"Thanks!" Ash says as he runs off to read up about Dialga.

After hours of reading and studying about the legendary pokemon, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina & Arceus. Ash begins to question who is real parents are and he even begins to question who he is himself. There was also all one thing that the books had in common, they were not ancient books but more so modern and had updated the date of the accident which was May 24th and Ash was curious; as it was 2 days after his birthday and he wondered if it had any link to himself as a person.

Ash felt as though he had no idea who he was and was completely lost, but then remembered Dialga can control time, through telepathy Ash askes Dialga what happened that day but all Dialga did was deny it, Ash was determined enough to find out the truth, he decided to convince Dialga to let him stay until the 24th and he decided to wait until it was that day, by staying over at the Pokémon Centre and reading up more about the 4 Legends at the Library.

 _*2 days later*_

It was an early start to the day as Ash gets up and is ready to leave.

"Now where's that darn hat again?" Ash says in dissapointment to himself but he looks up at the window and notices a Pikachu on the beach looking at the river.

"Is that... a pokémon?" Ash askes himself. "But what could it be doing at 8am?"

Ash leaves the pokemon centre with only boxers and a vest on, and he runs onto the Beach.

"Hey, little guy." Ash says in a soft tone.

"Pika...pi?" He replies quietly.

Pikachu looks at Ash and remembers that he has the same cheek marks and hair as Henry, while havin Delia's eyes.

"Is all you can say your name?" Ash smirks.  
"My name is Ash"

"Pikaaaa-chu"

Pikachu instantly knows for a fact that this is Henry and Delia's son, he remembers the name and has a shockin resemblance between the two.

"Soooo, if you could stop saying your name when you talk, it would be nice if you could tell me why your here?"

"Pika!" He says as he facepalms.

 **Thanks for Readin Chapter 3. Fave and Follow if you wanna see more. :D**

 **Chapter 4 : And what will happen between Ash and Pikachu? And will he ever find out the truth?**


End file.
